When she sings, all the birds fall silent
by Cami Ivashkov
Summary: This is a one-shot about the day Peeta & Katniss met: the first day of school when they were five! It is from Peeta s point of view. It also shows how Peeta s love for painting appeared. So, please read!


**Ok, so hi to everybody, this is my first fanfiction :D please review, tell me what you think and tips to improve my writing.  
**

**Hope you like it :DDDDD  
**

**When she sings, all the birds fall silent. **

PEETA´S POV

There I was, lining up outside a building rather big, that will possibly be the scenario of my amazing adventures to come: school. This was also the first day for a lot of kids that were there with their families waiting for the main door not to be so crowded to get in. There were lots of things to observe, like the thousands of expressions in the faces of others (mostly the funny nervousness) or the interesting patterns of brown in the walls, resembling to the trunk of the trees and making the school seem as old as the earth itself. In summary, the surroundings and the colors trapped me… but don't get me wrong, I don't mean I wasn't nervous, I was, but everything around me was so bright, so inviting… that made me think It couldn't be so bad.

I just wanted to start playing and running with the air stroking my hair and cheeks but, what kind of person could do that on the first day? So I just had to wait patiently until recess came… Those were my thoughts when suddenly my dad pointed a girl.

**(HEY THIS DIALOGUE IS COPIED TEXTUALLY FROM SUZANNE´S COLLINS HUNGER GAMES)** "See that girl? I was supposed to marry her mother, but she ran away with a coal miner"

When I stared at her direction my eyes caught sight of the most surprising color I saw that day: red. And it wasn't just any kind of red; it looked like the one you see in the fire, subtle but strong. The girl was wearing a plaid dress, had deep, beautiful and joking gray eyes with dark hair collected in two braids. I must admit that she was very outs… No, wait! _the dress _was very outstanding.

"What? Why did her mother chose anybody else over you?" I exclaimed.

What he said surprised me, "Because when her father sang, all the birds stopped to listen"… I hope craziness isn't something hereditary. When he finished saying that the crowd pushed and we got inside school.

When I got assigned a class, I found myself sitting in a room with other twenty boys and girls. We all were waiting for the English teacher to come in but on the first two minutes there was an awkward silence among us until someone broke it, and guess who did, me. Is just that everybody had this funny shy face on, I couldn't resist it.

"Hi, what is your name?" I said to the blond girl sitting next to me. Curiously the room was so small that you could hear an echo.

Her green eyes **(I don't really remember the color so forgive and forget :D) **stared directly at me, "Delly Cartwright and yours?"

I smiled and said "Peeta Mellark"

"Mellark… Are you one of the baker's sons?"

"Yes" I said. The District we live on is not very big so, my father owned the only bakery there was.

She smiled and said "The frosted cakes that your father makes look incredibly good, and once my mom bought a couple of cookies that were really delicious".

After that a few other boys and girls joined the conversation and quickly it became general with some other kids introducing themselves and talking about my dad's bakery. I felt happy, talking to others and having them answering back and getting interested on each other. The conversation went on for other five minutes until the teacher came.

She looked very old but had a friendly air, her clothes were gray, the usual color for clothing here in District 12 for grown-ups, "Good Morning to everybody, I'm Mrs. Seashore, glad you are getting along well but I think that we all should get together, so you girls in the back, can you please move closer?" And that's when I caught sight of that red again, the girl my dad pointed out was in my class, how could have I missed her? She stepped closer and the teacher began calling on list.

I finally knew her name when Mrs. Seashore said "Katniss Everdeen", and a sweet voice replied "Here!" After that the hour passed and we got outside for recess.

Delly and a couple of boys and girls kept together. Unlike I thought we didn't start any game but we sat down and started drawing. A boy named Bern brought chalk to school so we sat there and started making animals. It felt so good, to manipulate all those colors and reflect the reality… Maybe one day Ill become a good painter... Well, here in District 12 things are tough, but who knows.

The hours passed and passed and we finally got to our last: music. By now everybody was friend of everybody, except a few girls (Among them Katniss), and we were talking animatedly about music and playing and other stuff when the teacher came in… I think I just found a mystery to solve, the case of the late teachers. When I said that out loud everybody laughed and smiled, I think that even the teacher smiled at that, she introduced herself and then the class started.

"Music. Here in our District the most common forms of it are the traditional songs. Now, what about singing, does any of you know the Valley Song?"

None of us had time to even remember the lyric of the song because there was already a hand upright, and it was hers, Katniss.

"Yes dear, can you please sing it for us?" said Mrs. Starry. I was sitting next to the open window and now, was my opportunity to see if my dad made up the story of her father. And he didn't.

My love, my son, my angel

Go play and feel the wind,

That in this valley runs calm, wild and free.

Go watch the birds fly,

Smell the flowers´ bloom.

Go listen to the music, that deep in the forest

the mockingjays sing.

I will be here protecting you,

My love, my son, my spring.

With the colors of the valley,

I know you will be happy

And so will be me.

With the melody of the valley,

I know you will be happy

And so will be me.

Silence, outside and inside. Everything went still, the birds, the class… my heart. It seemed like the world had stopped just to listen to her voice. When I stared at her direction, her eyes had a special glint, and I knew she was different from everybody else… She was like nature. So pure like fire; so strong, like the sea; so free, like the sky; so calm, like the forest.

As I watched the fire in her, I felt it grow inside of me. And from that moment I knew which would be my first adventure: talk to her.

**So please review! Thanks to all of you that read.**


End file.
